


Paper Mario: Freak Show

by HarmonyParty



Category: Paper Mario
Genre: Gen, Magic, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyParty/pseuds/HarmonyParty
Summary: For The Past Two Weeks, Mario And All The Citizens In Toad TownHave Been Getting Terrible Nightmares.It Didn't Seem Like An Issue At First, But Some Toads Haven't Woken Up FromTheir Nightmare In Days.The Princess And Mario Are Determined To Figure Out What The Cause OfThese Nightmares Are!





	Paper Mario: Freak Show

"Bro, are you up?" The man in green asked, looking up from his bed. Mario looked down from the top of the bunk bed, bags were under his eyes, he yawned and nodded. "Nightmares?" Luigi tilted his head, another nod came from the older brother. "This is the fourth time this week! I hate nightmares, they're weird and scary and I want them to stop!" the young one cried, Mario couldn't blame him though. These bad dreams just kept coming, disturbing the brothers' peaceful sleep and messing up their sleep schedule.

Suddenly, Mario's Mailbox SP rang, "I got it!" Luigi grabbed the tiny device from the nightstand and passed it over to his brother. Mario popped it open, the bright light blinded him for a few moments, but his eyes soon got adjusted to the light. It was an email from Princess Peach! Mario opened it, curious as to why the Princess was up so early...

"Dearest Mario,

Toadsworth and I have been experiencing some awful dreams lately, but it's not only us, it seems as if every toad within the kingdom is being haunted by these dreams. I'm guessing that you and your brother are experiencing the same problem as well. I would love it if you could come over, Toadsworth has claimed that he might have found a way to stop thes dreams! We need all the help we can get!

~Forever Yours, Peach"

"Wow, a way to stop these nightmares? That'd be a dream come true!" Luigi chuckled, Mario closed the Mailbox SP and hopped out of bed, "You have fun with the Princess," Luigi yawned, "I'm goin' back to bed.." he plopped his head on his pillow. Mario quickly changed into his classic red T-Shirt and blue overalls, he placed his red hat on his head, and quietly left the house.

The second he step foot outside the house, he noticed that it was dark. Like a special, pitch black kind of dark. There were very little stars, and instead of the sky being a dark shade of blue, it was just black, with just a tiny hint of an indigo hue... The only source of light he had was from a tiny sliver of the moon, and the few stars that were out, which was better than nothing. Another thing he noticed, it was freezing! It's given that during the evening, it tends to cool down, but it was the middle of summer, and instead of being slightly chilly- it felt like the middle of winter! Mario shivered, he was able to see his own breath, but toughed it up. He followed the path that lead to the Mushroom kingdom.

"Oh Mario! I'm so glad you made it in such short notice!" Peach greeted the man in red, who had just entered the castle. Mario was thankful that he lived roughly 10 minutes from the castle. He warmed up almost instantly once he closed the castle doors behind him. "Come now, Toadsworth is waiting for us in the library!" she said, making her way to the top left door, Mario followed. He yawned, wishing that he could go back to sleep, but he knew the nightmares would just wake him up again. He knew that once he solves this problem, he'd be sleeping like a baby in no time!

When they entered the library, books were everywhere! On the floor, huge stacks of books were on the table, piles upon piles of history books were stacked upon each other, some were just left wide open on the floor, making it easy to trip over them. It looked as if a tiny tornado hit the place. There was a board in the center of the library with a lot of notes on it. Red string went from note to note, most likely an attempt to connect certain information together. Toadsworth was staring at the board, his clothes covered in ink stains and red string. The old toad turned around and jumped, "Oh! Master Mario! Thank goodness you came!" He wobbled over to Mario, holding his cane tightly, he seemed to be very dizzy and weak, probably from staying up for so long.

His glasses were crooked, his tiny red bowtie was practically undone- Mario might've looked tired, but Toadsworth was a completely different story! It kind of caught Mario off guard, the way Toadsworth looked, he was usually a neat freak, so seeing him in such a wreck was.. Odd, to say the least.

"Tell him how you've figured out how to stop those awful dreams!" Peach cheered, "Oh dear, I'm afraid you must've dozed off when I was explaining the situation to you earlier... I know what might be the cause cause of these dreams, not how to stop them," Toadsworth explained, "Well, not yet, anyways. That's why I wanted Mario here, perhaps he could help us!" he gave Mario a light slap on the shoulder, then shuffled back to the board. "Unfortunately," he began,

"This situation is much more grave than I imagined... While we're all aware of the nightmares and whatnot, we've recently been told that some toads haven't woken up in days! DAYS, I say! At first, it seemed as if the toads were just being lazy or tired... But after many attempts to awaken them, they remained asleep" As he was talking, he began picking up the books that were on the ground, and placing them back where they belonged.

"I couldn't find an exact answer, but only bits and chunks of information in different history books, even old folk tales and legends helped me piece things together! I tried my best to make use of what little information I had! So please keep that in mind, for what I'm about to tell you may not be 100% certain... Now, let me tell you about the Venebris Souls..."


End file.
